Atrocitus
Atrocitus is the former leader of the Red Lantern Corps. He blamed the Guardians of the Universe for the destruction of his homeplanet in the Forgotten Zone and sought to destroy them and the Green Lanterns in revenge. To achieve these goals, he had Razer and Zox and many other Manhunter massacre survivors form the Red Lantern Corps, a lantern corps built on the emotion of rage and hatred. He came close to killing the Guardians, but, was stopped by Green Lantern Hal Jordan, whom he had several confrontations with before their final fight. After being defeated, Atrocitus was sent to prison. History Early life Atrocitus of Sector 666 is the last survivor of the Five Inversions and of the massacre executed by the Manhunters on their corrupted mission. He is also the leader of the Corps and creator of the Red Lantern power battery. After the massacre that created the Forgotten Zone, Atrocitus gathered other survivors and formed the Red Lanterns in the hope of one day destroying the Guardians and finally avenging the loss of their homes and loved ones. Green Lantern confrontation Aboard Shard, Atrocitus scolded Razer and Zilius on their failure to capture the 3 Green Lanterns, that were able to defeat them in battle. He questioned their commitment to the Red Lantern Corps, while Zilius pleaded that he was entirely loyal to Atrocitus and blamed Razer for the failure. Razer told Atroctius that Zox was lying and explained that the Green Lanterns were different then the ones they had fought before. Atrocitus angrily bellowed that their failure may have cost the revelation of the Red Lantern Corps to the Guardians of the Universe. Razer exclaimed that one of his Hunter Killer Drone located the position of the Green Lantern escapes. Razer explained that his Hunter Killer Drones planted a tracking device on the Green Lantern's ship and will lead them to them. After tracking down the Green Lanterns to Colony 12, Atrocitus broadcasted a holographic message of himself to the inhabitants. Stating that he was there to liberate them from the tyranny of the Guardians. He continued to elaborate until he revealed that he had knowledge that the Green Lantern escapes were hidden on the planet. He composed a wager;if the citizens did not deliver them to him in on solar hour, then their planet would be destroyed by a planetary bomb. Back aboard Shard, Atrocitus tried to pressure Razer into blowing up the planet, until he was interrupted by one of the Green Lantern escapes. He and Zilius flew off to confront him, leaving Razer to guard the bomb. Atrocitus dueled the Green Lantern, and bested him in combat, until Zilius informed him that the bomb was active and that they should move before they got caught in the blast. After the explosion of the planet, Atrocitus left with Zilius, both believed the Green Lanterns and Razer has perished. Reckoning Atrocitus was with Zilias Zox when Razer, whom he believed to be dead, returned. He told Zilius to let Razer charge his ring. When Razer came to him, he at first welcomed him. After Atrocitus was struck in the back by Razer, he quickly overpowered Razer and took him prisoner, along with Green Lantern Kilowog. He and Zilius were torturing Razer, when he was saved by Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Despite his immense strength, Atrocitus was not much of a threat, being easily bested by both Hal and Kilowog. He found the Green Lantern's interceptor Aya, downloading some of the Red Lantern's plans. He quickly subdued her and used her as a way to get the two Green Lanterns and Razer back. He fought Razer, who decided to stray away from Hal Jordan and Kilowog. When Razer arrived, he threw pieces of Aya to him, possibly as a taunt. Atrocitus dominated Razer, slamming him to the floor. He would have defeated Razer if he had not told him that he was the one who killed his wife, Ilana. This proved to be a mistake as Razer's strength and rage increased. He struck Atrocitus down. Atrocitus would have been killed had he not damaged Aya, who needed to give the Green Lanterns the information on the Red Lanterns that she stole. Atrocitus was left, knocked out, while Razer flew off with Aya. Regime Change Atrocitus sent a fallen prince named Ragnar a Red Lantern ring because he felt "great rage" in him. Invasion Atrocitus ordered Bleez, Veon and Skallox to hold off and defeat Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Aya and Razer. They failed. He decided to take matters into his own hands and chase Hal Jordan and the rest of his team while they were on their ship. Atrocitus and Zilius were almost crushed by a couple of asteroids closing in on them, but, they survived. Atrocitus and Zilius sneaked onto the Interceptor, while Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer went to confront them on the Red Lantern ship. Now with Drusa, Atrocitus and Zilius Zox decided to go to head for the Guardians of Oa. Homecoming Atrocitus and Zilius left the Interceptor and left Drusa in command. The two made their way to confront the Guardians of Oa. As his solders melted down the door, he told them that he was just a wall away from the vengeance he had been waiting for centuries. A Green Lantern tried to stop them once they got inside. But, Atrocitus and his minions outnumbered him and easily defeated him. Atrocitus proved to be the turning point of the short fight as he shot Salaak in the back, easily allowing the other Red Lanterns to do as they pleased. Shortly after Atrocitus used his ring to shoot Salaak, Zilius Zox used his ring to tie the Green Lantern up and prepared to execute him. With the solo Green Lantern defeated and the Guardians of Oa standing a few feet away from him, Atrocitus believed himself to have won. However, the solo Green Lantern opened the dome, letting Hal Jordan inside. Atrocitus told Hal sarcastically he was pleased he could join them. Hal Jordan told him that he was "right". Shortly after being told he was correct, Atrocitus stared at the Green Lantern bizarrely. When Hal offered to make restitution for the Forgotten Zone, Atrocitus told him his dying screams would sooth the souls of the dead members of the sector. He and Hal fought. He outclassed Hal in physical strength, as he broke through several of the Green Lantern's constructs. In one particular instance, Atrocitus used his arms to destroy a construct of Hal's and push him to the curve of the dome rather easily. He continued to brutalize Jordan several times while he laid on the floor. This displayed Atrocitus' anger in the Guardians of Oa, indicating he may have been taking his anger out solely on Hal due to them. Atrocitus was surprised to see Jordan get back up. Atrocitus was punched several times by Jordan before a final punch defeated him. After the fight, Atrocitus was stripped of his ring and taken to prison. While being sent away to prison, Atrocitus stared at Razer. He looked at him angrily, as did Razer while he was being taken away. Aftermath After his defeat several events happened, Zilius Zox became the new leader of the Red Lanterns and made an agreement with the Guardians of Oa to rebuild the Forgotten Zone and Hal Jordan gained a better reputation with the Guardians. Physical appearance Atrocitus has a dark red skin color and a half burned face. He has yellow eyes, as well as yellow teeth. He is roughly the same size as Hal Jordan. Due to his burned face, it is difficult for him to fully smile or express various emotions with his face. While being sent away to prison, Atrocitus wore a prison uniform. Personality and traits Abilities Equipment Relationships Appearances Background information References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members